Layover
by xxDustNight88
Summary: In which Tony Stark and Pansy Parkinson make the best of an unfortunate layover on Christmas Eve.


**Author's Note:** Happy holidays, my lovely readers! I'm back again with a slew of holiday stories for your reading enjoyment! This is the first of my six Christmas Crossover stories in the Joy to the World collection. The other six are/will be written by starrnobella. Each story is prompted by one of our lovely reader friends. Make sure to check back on the even days prior to Christmas for a new story each day!

This story was prompted by one of my dear friends and writers, articcat621. I hope that you love this because I really had fun writing it! Happy holidays, love!

Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Layover  
**_ **Pairing:** Tony Stark/Pansy Parkinson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M**  
 **Summary:** _In which Tony Stark and Pansy Parkinson make the best of an unfortunate layover on Christmas Eve.  
_ **Prompt:** Spending Christmas Eve at the airport wasn't exactly in her Christmas plans. However, she wasn't the only one to get a flight delayed, and lucky for them, the bar is staying open.

. . . .

 _Layover_

. . . .

Grumbling under her breath, Pansy stomped her way away from the ticket counter. A layover. She didn't have time for a bloody layover on Christmas Eve! This was why she hardly ever used Muggle transportation. Unfortunately, one of her New York clients had wanted one last dress fitting before their New Year's wedding. That meant Pansy wasn't able to procure an international portkey in time. Muggle flying was her only option. Fantastic.

Planting herself in one of the highly uncomfortable chairs LaGuardia supplied to those waiting in the terminals, Pansy tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do until the next available flight in five hours. Her original flight was supposed to have arrived forty minutes ago but was running behind. Very behind. Apparently, there was a snowstorm in the midwest that was causing all sorts of issues for travellers.

Now, Pansy was stuck here for the next five or so hours, alone, on Christmas Eve. Tipping her head backwards, she allowed her eyes to close. It wasn't as if she had a Muggle mobile phone to play around on like some of the other unlucky people in the airport. She'd never bothered to purchase one, preferring owl post to deal with her clients. That and the Floo network. Her only options were to sit here in boredom, sleep, or work on some potential sketches in her notebook.

She was just about to give up on the sleeping option because she was so uncomfortable when she heard the chair creak next to her. Snapping her eyes open, she turned to see a man wearing suit pants, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a suit jacket overtop sitting there. "May I help you?" she inquired, crossing her arms and glaring.

"You look about as pissed as I am to be stuck here," he said, eyeing up her stern face and crossed arms. "I heard you talking earlier. British. What brings you to New York?"

Instead of replying to his question, Pansy asked one of her own. "Out of all the other open chairs, you choose to sit directly next to mine. Why?" She gestured at the sea of empty terminal chairs. Most people had already departed the airport for their destinations this Christmas Eve.

"You look entirely unapproachable, you know that?" the man countered, smirking and mimicking her posture by crossing his own arms.

"And yet, here you are," Pansy replied, finding it in herself to give a smirk of her own. She was slightly irritable at having her holiday plans ruined, but there was something about this man that had her intrigued. It wasn't often that Muggle men approached her.

"Hah," the man laughed and then unfolded his arms to offer his hand. "Tony Stark. I'm stranded here because they won't give my private jet permission to fly to Las Angeles in this weather."

"Tony Stark?" Pansy said incredulously. "As in Iron Man? Why don't you just use one of your suits to fly out to LA?"

Tony seemed impressed to find that she knew who he was. "Gave up that life after returning to Earth. Retired from being a hero to live the exciting life of a corporate executive. And who might you be?"

"Sounds thrilling," Pansy said dryly, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair. She smoothed out her short hair and crossed one leg over the other. Her smirk grew as she noticed Tony's eyes flicker over the pale skin of her exposed thigh. She was probably a bit underdressed for this time of the year, but she prefered short pencil skirts to cumbersome wizarding robes. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. I design wedding gowns for a prestigious clientele base all around the globe."

Pansy had a feeling Stark hadn't approached her for the simple reason of conversation. He wanted something from her, and she wanted him to know she wasn't some gold-digging broad. Pansy Parkinson had made a name for herself after the Wizarding War. She didn't rely on mummy and daddy's wealth, and she wouldn't count on some man's either. If she was going to get involved with Stark, even if just a fling, she wanted him to know she could take care of herself.

"Sounds intriguing," Tony said and then gestured behind him. "Look, both of us have some time to kill. Feel like joining me at the bar for a drink or two? It's the only thing open tonight."

Clearly, Stark wasn't one to waste time when it came to procuring what he wanted. Pansy liked that in a man. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she replied. "Why the hell not? I've nothing better to do."

A broad grin appeared on Tony's face, and he jumped to his feet. Offering his hand again, he waited for Pansy to take it before gently tugging her to stand. "Great. Let's go." He didn't let go of her hand; instead, leading her through the terminal and then to the only establishment still open at this hour.

When they were settled at a hightop table, a waiter in a fake tuxedo came over to see what they wanted. "What may I get for the two of you?" the waiter asked, clicking his pen to prepare to take their order on his notepad.

Pansy gave Tony a grin, sliding her menu across the table without looking at it. "You pick," she said while batting her eyelashes. She placed her hand on Tony's forearm and squeezed slightly. "Strangely enough, I trust your judgement."

Both of Tony's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline at that comment. Chuckling slightly, he set aside the drink menu and said, "Right, then. Let's get festive. It is Christmas Eve, after all. We'll have the Cranberry Smash."

"Two Cranberry Smashes, coming right up," the waiter said as he scribbled it on his notepad. He gave them both a smile and a nod before turning and returning to the bar.

"I think you and I can have a lot of fun while we wait for our flights," Tony said once they were alone again. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Contemplating the man before her, Pansy had to agree. "What did you have in mind?" she said, raking her eyes over the handsome man before her. At Tony's responding grin, she felt desire begin to pool in her lower abdomen. Perhaps this layover wouldn't be too bad, after all...

The next few hours were spent nursing drink after drink, lingering touches on exposed arms and legs, and heated stares that foretold precisely what the other wanted. Before long, Pansy found Tony paying for their tab and leading her through the airport to an out of the way restroom. Thankfully, there was no one inside as they entered. Without Tony's knowledge, Pansy used her magic to lock the door. She wanted him all to herself and had no intentions of being interrupted.

Glad she'd done that immediately, she was taken by surprise as Tony rushed to kiss her. His tongue slid into her mouth to stroke her own, and she moaned. Her hands slipped under his shirt, and she idly wondered when he'd removed his jacket. Her cool fingers traced the warm planes of his stomach and then held on tight as he hoisted her upward so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Backing her into the wall to keep her in place, his hands massaged her thighs, making soft gasps of pleasure spill from her mouth when he began kissing down the column of her neck.

Now, more than ever, she was thankful for her choice in attire. The skirt allowed Tony easy access to her aching core. Tipsy and entirely turned on, Pansy fumbled with Tony's zipper and freed his thick cock. Logical thinking on his part, she was forced to pause as he slipped on a condom. As his thrust inside of her, she groaned at the pleasure rather than the fact that there was no need for such things. Being a witch, she took a monthly protection potion that kept her from conceiving or obtaining any diseases. Now was not the time to worry about such things, however.

Instead, she held onto Tony's shoulder for dear life as he began a relentless rhythm. His cock slid easily in and out of her, eliciting the most delicious of sounds and making her thighs tremble as her orgasm approached. By the time they'd reached the loo, she'd already been so keyed up she knew that this would not take long at all. Grabbing hold of Tony's face, she kissed him deeply and rocked her hips against his, wanting him to come right along with her. He returned the kiss and sped up his thrusts.

It was just what they both needed, and Pansy felt herself fall apart magnificently. Her walls clenched his cock, bringing him to orgasm. They broke apart for air, Pansy crying out as the pleasure continued. Tony groaned gloriously into the crook of her neck and shoulder, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, their movements ceased, but they remained intertwined in one another, Tony keeping her tucked safely in his arms as she was held suspended above the floor.

When they were both fully satisfied, and their breathing returned to normal, Tony carefully lowered Pansy to the floor. Silently, she adjusted her clothing and muttered a near silent cleaning spell. Tony would never know… Before she could say anything else, an announcement echoed through the quiet restroom, indicating that her flight was now boarding. Sighing, she gave Tony a smile and a shrug.

"I suppose I must take my leave," she said simply, smoothing out her skirt one last time and heading for the door.

"Give me a call next time you're in the states?" Tony inquired as he zipped up the fly of his pants. His lips were smudged with her red lipstick.

Pausing at the door, Pansy glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a devilish smile. "Better yet, Mr Stark. Why don't you give me a call the next time you're in London." And then she blew him a kiss and sauntered out of the loo to board her flight.

As she settled in for the long trip overseas, she suspected that she would be hearing from Tony sooner rather than later. Sure enough, just before they were about to leave the terminal, the door burst open and in stormed Tony Stark followed by a disgruntled looking security guard. Without preamble, he hurried down the aisle and dropped into the seat next to her. She quirked an eyebrow in inquiry and waited for an explanation.

"As it turns out," he began, buckling his seatbelt and settling into the seat. "I'm heading to London tonight."

Rather than replying, Pansy simply leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, she was glad to see Tony grinning. The unexpected layover turned out to be alright after all, she thought. She and Tony were going to have a lot of fun together this Christmas and hopefully long after.


End file.
